All I Want For Christmas Is You
by AnimeTasha
Summary: You want MattYamato and he wants you, throw in some misletoe, a christmas song and a walk, what do you get? Read to find out. YouxMattYamato Christmas OneShot


All I Want For Christmas Is You

It was Christmas Eve and you were out with the other Digi-Destined at Matt's Christmas Eve concert, hence why it's on Christmas Eve, there was a light snow fall happening outside making everything look so beautiful. Sitting next to Sora along with the others in the front row you could hear Jun's voice from about 5 rows up, she was so annoying when after all we all know Matt didn't like her and liked Sora, that fact hurt you every time you thought about it. You see for about a year now you kind of have had a growing crush on the teen rock star, but you of course are blind to is that Matt likes you more then Sora, shocker? Yes, yes it is. Everyone kind of knows except you since your blind to someone's feelings but maybe after tonight's concert things might change.

As everyone took their seats the lights began to dim as the coloured lights and spotlights lit up the stage, both you and Sora smiled and giggled. I guess Sora was your best girl friend and Matt was your guy best friend, she knew or could guess about your little growing crush on him and found it cute when she in fact liked Tai, but we know how thick he is to Sora's feelings, I say to many soccer balls to the head. Time seemed to pass and the final song was about to be sung, "Thanks for everyone coming out especially on Christmas Eve" Matt said smiling his trade mark dream smile making you melt in your seat, you could faintly hear Jun yell 'I love you Matt' in the background but were in to much of a daze.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you can ever know  
Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you_" Matt sung softly as one of the guys played the keyboard.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking, way above the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_

I just want you for my own  
More than you can ever know  
Make my wish come true  
baby all I want for Christmas is you babe baby" Matt sung playing his guitar as the other members on the band joined in making all the girls go crazy, including you and Sora. You loved Matt's voice and his bands beats, you loved his original music to death something about it got threw to you and that's what you loved about it.

"_I wont ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish oh I wont even wish I wont even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick  
Won't even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play_

Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holdin' on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby" Matt's face was close up to the microphone singing the verses. Hearing the part about the mistletoe you blushed madly when you remember the other day when you both had been walking into a room getting stuck and then Tai pointed out the mistletoe making you blush like you were right now. You moved away while Matt lingered there for a few seconds, he was hoping that you would come back and maybe give him a kiss.

"_Oh how the lights are shining surrounding everywhere  
Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singin'  
Oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you bring back my baby to me?_" Matt stopped playing his guitar and took the microphone moving around the stage like those rock stars do making you laugh slightly.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm askin for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_", Matt looked down at you guessing Sora but in fact he was looking down at you. But you being blind didn't notice it was you and looked away making Matt quite confused and sad, Sora noticed and shook her head. Matt walked back and placed the mic on the stand before playing his guitar again.

"_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
Is you, you,   
All I want is you  
You, you, you, you, you, you, you..._" the band began to bring the beats down as Matt's voice die with it, the song was then over making everyone cheer and scream out 'I love you Matt', 'I'll be your Christmas present at your door' and the classic 'Marry me Matt'. So ironic, take a bunch of teenage girls add a band with a hot lead singer and you get those things called out.

Everyone including you hung around for Matt so that you could spend the rest of the night together, once he came out you all made your way to closest park. Both Kari and Sora took a swing while Tai slowly pushed Sora and TK pushed Kari, Izzy, Cody, Yolie and Davis stood in front of them, you were sitting on top of the monkey bars and Matt was just standing under them, you took a few looks at Matt, he seemed to be thinking about something but you shook it off and listened to everyone.

You were quite the quiet one of the group unless you were full of sugar then you were the hypo one, you found the guys in the group to be somewhat brothers to you except Matt since you had a crush on him and the girls were like sisters. Sitting there lost in thoughts while listening to them talk Matt noticed your far off look and watched you out the corner of his eye, he really liked you and wanted to know if you felt the same way but after seeing you look away from him made him think you didn't feel the same way.

Sora looked over at both you and Matt and noticed both of you were thinking about the other, it was like she had ESP or something. "(Y/n)… earth to (y/n)" Davis called almost making you lose your seating on the bars, quickly grabbing hold of the bars you moved and fell holding the bars, you were now swinging slight, "what is it Davis?" you questioned with a bored manner. "You alright? You looked a bit lost" Izzy stated making you sigh, "it's nothing" you answered with a slight mumble. Everyone knew that you weren't all right but decided to let it go except for teen rock star that is.

After about half an hour later you decided it was time for you to be heading home and everyone said their goodbyes and wished you and your family a Merry Christmas, you were walking slowly down the street in the direction of your apartment building when you heard your name being called. Stopping you turned and looked around to see Matt running up to you, your heart began to bump faster making you a little sweaty, "hey… I thought you might what some company?" he questioned trying to regain his breath. You nodded and said 'sure', so slowly you both began to walk towards both apartment buildings, both yours and Matt were next to each other how convenient.

The snow began to fall lightly once more and you stopped looking up, Matt noticed your absence to his side and looked at you, a small smile graced his face because you looked so innocent and peaceful. Slowly you lowered your head and noticed Matt looking at you, a small blush found its way to your cheeks as you coughed slightly making him snap out of the daze you caused him. Both of you began to walk once more as you began to hum the last song he sung, you don't know why you were humming it but you were. He chuckled, "did you like the song that much (nickname)?" Matt asked looking at you as you both continued to walk, you turned and smiled, "yeah I did… you music always makes me want to sing it" you replied.

Matt decided then and there to somehow tell you that he liked you more then a friend, "what if I told you that song was meant for someone in the audience" he stated looking a head of him as he began to get nervous, you looked at him your smile dropping slightly, "oh really? Who?" you asked knowing some where in that sentence your voice came off sad. "Yes it was, but I don't think she likes me as much as I like her" Matt said with sad eyes, your heart began to brake but every slowly since you might still have a chance, "oh… I'm sorry," you mumbled loud enough for him to hear. Matt chanced a look at you and noticed that you looked quite sad but what for?

Matt stopped and looked down at the light layer of snow on the footpath, after about 5 more steps you noticed he had stopped, stopping and looking back your eyes looked at Matt with confusion. Noticing you looking at him he walked up to you and looked deep into your eyes making you blush softly at how close he was. His eyes darted above him and a small smile crossed his lips, "you know… you still owe me for before" he stated making you confused. You then looked up and noticed the mistletoe that was hanging from a low light post; the one thing that crossed your mind was 'how did that get up there?' but that was soon forgotten when you worked out what he was talking about. But before you had time to reply to what he said Matt's lips were against yours in a light kiss, pulling back your face was a bright red while his wasn't so bright.

You suddenly found the snow-covered ground so interesting while Matt didn't say or do anything; the light kiss was still being processed in your mind while Matt just looked down at you. 'Matt… kissed me, me of all people… so does that mean he likes me?' you asked yourself once the kiss register, the feeling of a hand on your shoulder made you jump, looking up your eyes met his blue ones. His hand brushed against your cheek sending chills up and down your spine, "_Make my wish come true… all I want for Christmas is you… is you (y/n)_" Matt whispered as he came in for another kiss, this time a more passionate one.

You found your arms going around his neck as he pulled you closer to his body, his tongue ran across your bottom lips asking for entrance, after a second you opened your mouth allowing his tongue to map out every inch. You giggled as his tongue ran along the top of your mouth before both your tongues dance. Pulling back he leaned his forehead against yours as he smiled at you and you smiled back. You just looked him to his eyes, "I guess you got your wish for Christmas" you teased before he pulled you in for a light kiss. "I guess I have…" he mumbled holding you close as the snow fell around you both.


End file.
